Gingerbread, Hot Chocolate, and a Blizzard Oh My
by Siera Goddess of the Sea
Summary: Sesshoumaru has come home early from due to a blizzard, Kagome sets up things to do with the Shippou and Rin to show him that so good can still come from it. Don't forget to R and R -read and review


Author Note: The weather's dropped back down to 30s and 40s here which along with reading some challenges gave me the idea for this Story. This is written using Stella Mira's They Spicy Challenge prompt Ginger. And Sunset Miko's Once A Week Challenge Prompts Blizzard and Marshmallow.

Gingerbread, Hot Chocolate, and a Blizzard Oh My

Kagome set out the last of the ingredients needed for their day of baking, looking to the clock that sat above the kitchen's arch doorway. It was 3:00pm which meant Sesshoumaru would be home anytime from picking up Rin and Shippou from grandma Higureshi's house. The school had sent them home early due to a severe blizzard would be hitting them that day. Sesshoumaru had offered to pick them up on his way home from work. Peeking out the kitchen window all she could see was mountains of white snow piling the ground. The light whistling sound she had been hearing from the wind had soon become a roar and swirling torrents of snow and ice.

After making sure the windows were locked Kagome chuckled, she knew Sesshoumaru was probably mentally cursing at the weatherman's original forecast of a mild snowfall. Just then she overheard the news that was playing on the T.V in the living room.

"We apologize for the inconvenience our mistake has made, but according to our satellites that mild snowfall will in fact be a full fledge blizzard and will last until 8:00am tomorrow morning," the news reported exclaimed, "therefore we are declaring a Snow Emergency and ask that everyone remains home. We will get back to if any changes are made."

Kagome giggled, Sesshoumaru defiantly wasn't going to be happy, the blizzard would prevent him from being able to go to work in the morning. Well that was one way to get him to stay home and have a break, and plenty of time to spend with the kids.

Speaking of which, at that moment Kagome heard a car door slam and the sound of squeals heading for the door. She had just reached the living room door when it flew open and two bundles of snow being dragged in by a snow covered Sesshoumaru were set down.

"hehe that was fun!" Rin yelled jumping up down, snow falling off her and covering the living room floor.

"Let's do it again!" Shippou cheered turning to head back into the large snow loft that was forming outside.

"I think not," Sesshoumaru said irritable, shaking his head to knock the snow from his hair and shutting the door.

Kagome smiled and stepped up to them removing Rin and Shippou's coats and hanging them up, "okay you two, get those shoes off and go wash up then meet me in the kitchen. We're going to bake some gingerbread cookies."

"Yay!" Rin and Shippou had their shoes off in seconds before bolting for it.

Sesshoumaru sighed undoing the button on his coat, "mild snowfall indeed, I should write a letter to inform them to get someone more competent to handle the reports."

Kagome shook her head smiling as she helped his coat off, "right before you arrived they made an announcement that it's in fact going to be a severe blizzard and will last till 8:00am tomorrow. They've declared a Snow Emergency."

"You have got to be joking," Sesshoumaru grumbled brushing snow off his form before removing his shoes and setting them on the mat.

Kagome shook her head kissing his cheek, "nope, looks like you're stuck with us." She laughed at his annoyed look as she turned heading for the kitchen. "Come one, we're all baking gingerbread cookies." Sesshoumaru followed her into the kitchen to find that Rin and Shippou were already there, Kagome walked up to the table, "okay, time to get started."

"Gingerbread! Gingerbread!" Rin and Shippou sing-songed cheering.

"Alright alright, calm down," Kagome she set a large bowl in front of them, "who wants to whisk?"

"I do! I do!" Shippou quickly cried out, Kagome handed him the whisk. Then she turned to Rin, "okay Rin let's add 3 cups of flour to the bowl.

"kay!" Rin grabbed the bag of flour and quickly began using the a cup to scoop the flour, flour being knocked into the air turning it white.

Sesshoumaru's sensitive nose began to twitch as his eyes watered, "achoo!"

Kagome was covering her face with one hand as she grabbed the cup from Rin's hand, "that's too much Rin." She moved behind Rin and proceeded to help her, "here, like this." She scooped off some flour brushing the excess off the top. Then she led Rin through it two more times.

"Alright baking powder is next, 1 ½ teaspoonful, " Kagome smiled as Rin was more careful this time and added the baking powder. "3/4 baking soda and ¼ teaspoonful salt. Shippo as she adds in I want you to start whisking. Sesshoumaru can you grab the ginger from the top spice cabinet."

Sesshoumaru nodded and walked over to the spice cabinet, locating the ginger he handed it to Rin, "Rin wants papa to help."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as Kagome smiled at him, "I think that's a great idea Rin, your father should join us." She handed Sesshoumaru a tablespoon, "that'll be 1 tablespoon of ginger dear."

Sesshoumaru sighed before giving in, he added the ginger in, "alright..what now."

"While Shippou is whisking we need to have 6 tablespoons of butter, ¾ cup dark brown sugar added to a separate bowl," She picked up the beater, "and you can beat them Rin."

Sesshoumaru added all the ingredients to a bowl and set it in front of Rin, he watched as her face lit up in joy as she took the beater from Kagome. Kagome set the beater and turned it on, Rin happily moved the beater around the bowl. In her excitement she hit the settings knocking it into a higher setting, she began to lose control as ingredients shot everywhere, covering table, cealing, floor, and even Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Kagome grabbed the beater from Rin as she brushed ingredients off her face. When she looked at Sesshoumaru she couldn't help but laugh, his work suit was covered in splotches of butter, egg, and sugar, Brown sugar sparkled clinging to his hair. Shippou was fighting to keep quiet as he hid under the table, muffled laughter could be heard.

"Oops," Rin giggled nervously, "sorry daddy."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, "I am going to go change." He turned and excited the kitchen as an eruption of laughter filled the kitchen.

"Is daddy mad?"Rin asked Kagome though she was grinning ear to ear.

Kagome shook her head wiping tears from her eyes snickering, "no Rin dear, he's just annoyed his work clothes are dirty now. It's daddy's fault for not changing first."

Shippou popped back up from under the table, he was also grinning ear to ear, "now what momma."

"Just to be safe I'll handle the next ingredients, you guys can use the cookie cutters on the dough when I'm done," Kagome took ½ cup of molasses, 2 teaspoons of vanilla, and 1 teaspoon of lemon zest mixing them together. She combined all the ingredients until she had dough ready.

At this point Sesshoumaru reentered wearing a pair of black pants and a blue button up shirt as Kagome was pouring the dough onto the table, "Sesshoumaru can you roll the dough while I work on cleaning. Then they can use the cookie cutters."

Sesshoumaru took the roller from her and stepped up to the table, glancing at Rin and Shippou when they each hopped up beside him watching intently. He rolled the dough across the counter . When he went to reach for the flour Rin grabbed it, "Rin…"

"pleaseeeeeeeee," Ring begged, Sesshoumaru could resist the puppydog eyes, it was the same look Kagome would give when she really wanted to do something. "Very well, sprinkle it on as I roll the dough."

"Yay!" Rin carefully cupped some flour, her face taking on a focused concentrating look, tongue poking out of the side of her mouth as she sprinkled it over the dough.

Once it was ready Shippou grabbed the cookie cutters and began to cut out the shapes. Sesshoumaru placed them on the pan and moved the pan to the oven. Once the cookies were in the oven he turned to Shippou and Rin, "time to help your mother clean up the kitchen."

Sesshoumaru got out the paper towel and cleaning supplies handing them to the Shippou, while he took a towel and spray to cleaning the ceiling.

By the time the cleaning was done Kagome smiled and set 4 cups out on the counter, "okay Hot Chocolate time."

Sesshoumaru steamed some milk while Kagome and the kids poured spoonful's of cocoa powder in the cups. A large bowl of marshmallows were set in the middle of the table. After Sesshoumaru poured the steam milk into each of the cups he sat down at the table with them.

"Careful you two it's very hot," Kagome warned as she added some marshmallows to her hot chocolate.

"we know mama," Shippou said, he grabbed a handful of marshmallows and dumped them into his hot chocolate. "I bet I can fit more marshmallows."

"No you can't," Rin giggled grabbing two handfuls and dumping them into her cup, kagome shook her head amusingly as Sesshoumaru sipped at his hot chocolate.

"daddy you don't have any marshmallows?" Rin question grabbing a handful and dropping it into Sesshoumaru's cup.

Sesshoumaru watched the white little puffed pillows of sugar float to the top of his hot chocolate, nearly causing the hot choclate to over flow, "…thank you…Rin."

"your welcome," Rin said happily.

"He look what I can do," Shippou grabbed a marshmallow tossing it into the air and catching it with his mouth.

"Very good shippou that's very talented," Kagome clapped for him.

"I want to try," Rin grabbed a marshmallow and threw it in the air. Opening her mouth she moved her head to catch it when it landed on her nose.

Kagome laughed picking it up and dropping it into her mouth, Rin giggled and grabbed another, "daddy you try."

"I will leave the games to you two," sesshoumaru sipped his marshmallow overfilled hot chocolate. When he set his cup down he noticed their faces locked in grins. "What now has amused you?"

Shippou giggled drinking some of his own hot chocolate then pointing to his mouth as a hot chocolate mustache was left from the cup. Kagome chewed on her lip trying hard not to laugh but failing completely.

Rin grabbed her own cup and did the same the piles of marshmallows from hers leaving a marshmallow mustache, "yay now Rin matches!"

Sesshoumaru reached for a napkin when Kagome leaned over kissing him. At first he was surprised but quickly responded as he returned the kiss.

"Ewwwwww," Shippou and Rin yelled giggling, "get a room!"

Kagome smirked pulling back to sit back in her chair, "just wait till you two grow up you won't think that then."

"I'm never growing up!" Rin hit her chest proudly, "Rin will stay like this forever."

"Being a kid is funner," Shippou smirked.

"We'll see," Kagome smiled at the two, the oven went off in the background. "Looks like the cookies are done."

Kagome got up and removed the tray from the oven, then moved the cookies onto a plate that she set in front of them. Shippou and Rin dug in right away.

"Okay you two have your cookie then it's off to brush your teeth," Kagome took a cookie as well. "Then you can go into the backyard and play in the snow."

"Yay!" Rin exclaimed munching down her cookie. Shippou practically inhaled his before bolting off to brush his teeth.

"Will you and papa come play with us?" Rin asked looking hopeful.

Kagome smiled patting Rin's head, "I'll comes out too. 'Daddy' is probably too tired to play he's had a long day at work."

"Oh," Rin's face dropped , she finished her cookie and walked out of the room.

"What do you think you're up too?" Sesshoumaru eyes Kagome as he set the rest of the hot chocolate aside. It was a little too sweet now for his taste.

Kagome looked at him innocently, "up to something? I don't know what you mean."

Kagome picked up the cups and moved them to the dishwasher smiling when her back was facing him. She heard Sesshoumaru get up and walk behind her as he leaned over her shoulder eyeing her.

"'You' are trying to guilt trip me so that I can't say no," he replied sternly.

"And is it working?" Kagome asked tilting her head back towards him smirking.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed he stepped closer placing his hands on her shoulders, "possibly."

His eyes closed as the sounds of doors slamming and fast feet heading for the kitchen. Shippou and Rin burst in dressed in their winter clothes, Kagome stepped brushed her hand over Sesshoumaru's cheek before turning to the kids.

"We're ready to go out and play," Shippou said tilting his head at the two adults.

"Alright let me grab my jacket and gloves," Kagome headed to the leaving room.

Sesshoumaru looked down to find both children staring up at him, sighing he decided it was best to indulge them. He too headed to grab his jacket and boots. Once Kagome had Sesshoumaru had returned Kagome opened the kitchen's back door. The snow was now chest high for Shippou. But Shippou paid it no heed as he raced out jumping into it. Rin ran followed him and the two were soon in the middle of a snow ball fight.

Kagome started to roll the snow into a large ball and continued it until it was nearly half a her height, she noticed Sesshoumaru was leaning back against a tree with his arms crossed watching the group. He was unaware that Rin and Shippou had changed from targeting each other to targeting him, two sets of snow balls headed right for him nailing him in the face.

"Haha!" Kagome burst out laughing slipping in the snow as age fell right into her snowball smashing it. Even as she laid covered in snow she was laughing historically, the snow had slid of Sesshoumaru's face leaving a wide eyed look of extreme irritability.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, Shippou paled and Rin laughed nervously as they ran for cover behind the trees. Sesshoumaru's lips curled in a deadly smirk as he picked up snow piling it into the ball. He moved silently and deadly into the trees, scanning the area. Rin he could tell was not far from him, but Shippou would be a little more difficult. So he headed for Rin first, when she peeked out he was able to rub the snow into her face as she squealed in surprise.

Shippou's ears twitch when he heard Rin's squeal, he quietly snuck up to the side of the house. Kagome was brushing the snow off herself and spotted him, he placed a finger to his lips. She smiled and nodded her head as he his behind the trash can. Sesshoumaru came out of the trees carrying Rin and setting her down.

"Can't find your other miscreant?" Kagome asked at the same time nodding her head towards the trash can.

"He will be found," Sesshoumaru replied catching her meaning. He walked towards the trash cans and looked over seeing the top of a brown head giggling. Scooping up a pile of snow he dropped onto Shippou.

"Ahhh!" Shippou cried jumping up trying to shake off all the snow.

"Looks like your dad wins," Kagome laughed, "now about helping me with the snowman."

"Ok!" Shippou yelled running over. Kagome remade the large ball of snow smiling when Rin and Shippou rolled their own balls of snow over. She set the middle on. Then glanced at Sesshoumaru for the head, the two sections already were at her height. Sesshoumaru picked up the third section and set it on top.

Shippou tilted his head, "it still isn't finished."

"Just need to grab a few things," Kagome ran inside and within a few minutes came out carrying a box. There was a scarf, gloves, a hat, buttons, oranges, and a cherry.

"I'll make the mouth," Rin giggled picking up the buttons.

She looked up at the snowman then Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru picked up and set her on his shoulder. She giggled and starting using the buttons to form a smile face. Kagome wrapped the scarf around the neck then helping Shippou they used the cherry for the nose. Kagome pressed the oranges into the head section to form the eyes. Shippou ran off to the trees snapping a couple branches off and racing back over and sticking one on each side.

"Nice job Shippou," Kagome placed the gloves on each branch. Then the hat on top, she stood back to look at it. "Perfect."

Sesshoumaru set Rin down raising an eyebrow at highly unusual orange eyes and cherry nose snowman, "not a typical snowman."

"No," Kagome agreed then smiled placing a hand on Shippou's and Rin's head. "But it's our snowman made by our family."

"Group hug!" Rin yelled hugging Shippou who hugged Kagome. Kagome hugged both of them then they all looked at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stood looking at them before closing his eyes and stepping forward letting an arm wrap around Kagome and his other wrapping around Shippou and Rin.

"Achoo!" Rin sneezed rubbing her nose her, Kagome knelt beside her, "are you okay Rin."

"I'm okay-achoo!" Rin sneezed again.

"Okay I think you've been outside long enough, let's get you inside and warned up," Kagome led them back to the house.

Once inside Kagome took Rin's and Shippou's things, "okay Shippou head to the living room. Sesshoumaru can get the fire started while Rin takes her bath then it will be your turn."

Shippou ran to the living room followed by the Sesshoumaru. By the time the fire was in a full roar Kagome sat down on the couch with a cup of hot water for her and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru sat beside as Shippou moved closer to the fire. Soon Rin joined them and Shippou went up for his bath. Rin hopped onto the couch on Kagome and Sesshoumaru's lap yawning.

"Tired dear?" Kagome smiled brushing her hair out of her face.

"No-*yawn*," Rin's eyes were beginning to close.

"It's time for you to go to bed," Sesshoumaru said sternly.

"Hmmm alright," Rin mumbled hopping off their laps, "goodnight mama, goodnight papa."

"Goodnight dear," Kagome kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Rin," Sesshoumaru patted her head.

Run groggily headed to bed, Kagome leaned back leaning her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, "hmmm you enjoy the day too dear?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "it was indeed enjoyable."

Kagome smiled, "see having a blizzard day isn't so bad. And it's good to have you home more often, the kids enjoy spending time with you. And so do I."

"As do I," Sesshoumaru kisses her forehead as he held her tighter. Kagome's eyes closed as she snuggled against him, the Sesshoumaru's warmth and the warmth from the fire soon had her falling asleep.

"Where's Rin?" Shippou asked when he returned.

"She's gone to bed, as should you," Sesshoumaru said quietly as not to wake Kagome.

"Ah okay, looks like mama's tired too," Shippou walked up and kissed Kagome's cheek, "goodnight mama." He started for the stairs, "goodnight papa."

"Goodnight Shippou," Sesshoumaru said as Shippou headed for bed.

He pulled a blanket off the chair beside the couch and pulled it over Kagome. Letting his head rest back against the couch he watched the flickering flames of the fire, he truly had enjoyed the time with his family. And seeing how much it made them happy, it figured he was due for some time off. He was ready for whatever the next 'Blizzard Day' would bring. His own eyes closed as sleep took over.

*~*~* Ja Ne *~*~*

Siera: sorry if it was too long, and if there wasn't much action for you. I wanted to keep this story K to K+ rating. It was just an idea that popped in my head but I hope you like it anyways. Please Read and Review ^_^


End file.
